Battle of the Brave
by D.M.P
Summary: Fic: A story of three arisths and their discovery of the realities of war...


BATTLE OF THE BRAVE

by D.M.P.

Chapter 1

< Are you scared, Gallentin? >

< No, of course not, > he laughed. < Are you? >

Bravonry-Thatitle-Hilonet shook his head. < No. It's just that sometimes people tend to get nervous before battles. > 

< Really? Do you know of anybody who does? > 

Bravonry didn't answer. He looked out the Andalite dome into the regions of space beyond. 

Gallentin-Hoveyln-Dredane practiced swinging his tail blade, hitting imaginary foes. < Die Yeerk! > he said as he dodged a blow from the pretend Hork-Bajir. 

Gallentin was a dreamer. He never went to war before, but he could always imagine himself coming back out a hero. He knew that in the heat of battle he would be right there, swinging his tail blade and shooting at the Yeerk scum with his Andalite Shredder. < No matter how many Yeerks are out there, > he would tell his aristh friends, < I'd be right out there, fighting until the end and becoming a great warrior. > 

Bravonry stared out into space. 

< Hey, why are you so quiet? > Gallentin asked.

< Oh, it's nothing, > Bravonry replied briskly. < Um, I have to go back to my quarters for a second. > 

< Don't be late, though, > Gallentin said, as he made little shooting noises from his imaginary Shredder, < or Prince Kayltan will have your tail. > 

< Yeah, I won't. > Bravonry headed out of the dome, passing the other arisths on his way out. He wanted to be alone.

Chapter 2

Bravonry came to his quarters, which wasn't much. It was a small, cramped place located off the back corridor. There was barely enough room to stand, but at least Bravonry could be alone with his thoughts.

Bravonry took a charm from one of the small shelves inside the cramped barrack.

He held it up high with both hands toward a light panel, the only source of light in the small room.

< From all warriors of long ago, > he recited, raising his eyes stalks to the sky.

< To the heroes of today, > he continued, lowering his head. < Let your bravery come through to me. Give clarity to what I must do, and give me the stren- >

< Doing the old rituals again? > a voice interrupted.

< What? > Bravonry turned, embarrassed. < Oh, its you, Chalquin. > He tucked the charm in his belt. He'd finish the ritual later.

< Why suddenly throwing yourself at all the rituals now? > 

< What do you mean? >

Chalquin-Fiten-Waroer sighed. < I'm in the barrack right next to you. I could hear you doing those rituals all last night, like the world was going to end tomorrow. Nervous or something? >

Bravonry shrugged by moving his eye stalks back and forth. He thought he was using private thought-speak last night. < A little. Hey, aren't we going to be late? > he said quickly, changing the subject.

< Not me. > Chalquin ran ahead down the hall toward the meeting place.

Chapter 3

Bravonry was the last one to arrive at loading shaft L76. He stood in line with the other arisths, numbering about hundred and fifty.

< You're late, > Gallentin whispered to him.

< Not that late, > Bravonry whispered back. < Prince Kayltan won't noti- >

< Aristh Bravonry! > an older voice snapped. < You're late! What is your excuse for this tardiness!? >

Bravonry looked up to see Prince Kayltan right in front of him. < Tardiness is inexcusable, sir, > Bravonry replied meekly.

< Exactly! > cried the Andalite Prince. < This is your first ground mission, aristh! One more thing like that and you will be left behind! I will not tolerate soldiers who cannot follow simple directions! Understand!? >

< Yes, sir. >

< I can't hear you! >

Bravonry gave a smart salute. < Yes, Prince Kayltan, sir! >

< Good. > The old Prince turned to the other new recruits.

< As I said before, this is your first ground mission. > he told them. < We will be arriving at Leera shortly. The island we will be arriving at is the Jedzan Klantii, one of the largest on the planet. Even though we destroyed 98% of the Yeerk forces on Leera during the Leera Continent Battle, there are still two Yeerk outposts located on this planet. We are assigned to take over the Beta base 564, located on the southern side of Jedzan Klantii. It is a small one, basically a fueling station, but be on guard. There is an estimate of up to three hundred Hork-Bajir being stationed there. However, you will not be alone on this assignment. My Tactical Officer Pandige-Fara-Homeray and his troops will be arriving with us. > The Prince thought this was going to be an easy assignment just suited for the new recruits. It was reported that since the Leera Continent Battle, the base was cut off from all other Yeerk forces. Their Kadrona was reported destroyed in an earlier Andalite attack, so by now most Yeerks should be dead. 

< Now, remember, arisths, this is _not_ a training mission, > he continued. < This is the real thing, just to give you a taste of true warfare before you leave. This is also our last assignment together. After this, you'll finish your preliminary training and be assigned to your ships. All I'll say is this. Do not fool around and always obey your superior. If you do so, you will not be killed. Now, let's go! Load up! >

The troop of new recruits went down to loading shaft that led to the smaller recruiting ship the _Farlouw_. This ship will take them away from the Andalite Dome ship and down to the Leeran surface.

Gallentin jumped down, yelling a well-known war cry. He was terribly excited. He knew that he was going to become the great warrior of his dreams.

Chalquin went down without a sound. He wasn't nervous, nor was he excited. He came from a family of well-known and heroic fighters. And like his older siblings, Chalquin was ready to fight for what he thought was right, and that was what all that mattered. 

Bravonry also came down quietly. But that wasn't because he strong and silent like Chalquin. It was because he was scared of fighting and of war, but too embarrassed to admit it. Bravonry felt a type of horrible sickness that affected most young recruits: fear.

Chapter 4

The _Farlouw_ landed in the hot Leeran jungle. The young arisths were lined up in their assigned groups. Prince Kayltan was at the head of the group, giving out last minute orders.

Bravonry looked at his surroundings. This was the first time he landed on a planet other than his own and gazing at the sheer beauty of it calmed down his nerves. 

Brightly colored birds of all shapes and sizes buzzed from the treetops. A strange five-legged creature came dashing across the edge of the clearing the ship had landed in. Yellow beasts were swinging through the trees, their three tails waving at the arisths. Purple insects flew by on delicate, translucent wings. This planet was packed with life.

< Now we will we heading to Position A about three miles from here, > Prince Kayltan called out. < There, we'll be meeting T.O. Pandige and his troops. Forward march! >

Silently, the troop marched on.

Chapter 5

The sky became overcast as the Andalite squadron arrived at the designated spot by the island shore. Here, the rocky coast and rough terrain made a good hidden spot where the camp was established. T.O. Pandige and his soldiers arrived soon after.

The two squadrons planned to split into six groups of fifty and surround the Yeerk stronghold. Prince Kayltan had brought four small Y36 explosives, which would be situated at four precise points around the area. When these explosives are set off, they should set off a chain reaction, destroying the small base. The troops were to wait outside and take care of the Yeerk forces that were left. The battle would be brief; hopefully most of the enemy would be destroyed in the blast.

Bravonry was alone behind some boulders a hundred yards away from his station. The explosives would be set off in ten minutes, and then the battle would begin. He took out the charm he had on his belt. He started the ritual of courage again. He held the charm toward the Leeran sun before it was swallowed up by the thickening clouds.

< From all warriors of long ago, > he recited, raising his eyes stalks toward the sky.

< To the heroes of today, > he continued, lowering his head. < Let your bravery come through to me. Give clarity to what I must do and give me the strength to fight for what I believe in. Let me understand the sacrifice I would have to give to the People. With this new knowledge, I shall fight more boldly than before, for I shall know that the cause I fight for is the righteous one. >

He bowed his head low, and suddenly he felt much more calmer than he was before. 

Bravonry felt wet drops on his head and back. He looked up with his eye stalks. It had begun to rain.

< Man your positions! > cried the Prince.

Bravonry turned and ran back to his position in the jungle, a shallow ditch dug just this morning. This spot was about half a mile from the Yeerk base. He grasped his Shedder weapon and loaded it with a fresh energy cartridge. The gun made a soft _click_ as the ammunition was put in.

Gallentin and Chalquin were already there. Gallentin couldn't wait. This was the moment he'd been waiting for. Gallentin thought he would be able to handle this battle. In his daydreams he dreamed of this moment, with him leading the way into that ruined base, killing all Yeerks who defied him. He double-checked that his extra cartridges were on his belt and ready to load. He held his Shedder so hard that the handle was leaving an imprint in his palm.

Chalquin crouched by him. His hearts were thudding in his chest. He breathed deep, quick breaths as he tried to control his nerves. Chalquin only hoped that he would live up to his military family's standards.

< Detonation in minus ten seconds! > T.O. Pandige called out.

< You think you're ready? > Bravonry asked his friends.

BBBOOOOMMM!!! BBBOOOMM!! BBOOMMMM! BBOOOMM!!

The ground shook as the Y36 explosives went off. The new recruits ducked as bits of debris and flying rock flew over their heads. Bravonry swore he heard someone scream from the Yeerk base, but now all was silent.

< As ready as I'll ever be, > Chalquin replied.

And there they stood, a group of close to three hundred young Andalites crouching against the simple dirt wall, waiting for something, anything to come out of that base.

They waited... and waited... and waited. The rain fell silently in big, heavy drops. Leera's still heat and humidity soon turned this light rain into a thick fog, that slowly rolled in and covered everything. 

< Did we get them? > Gallentin whispered aloud. His peered his eye stalks over the top of the wall.

Nothing but burning pieces of equipment and smoldering debris. The base itself looked black and lifeless, the falling rain and fog making everything appear even more eerie.

Suddenly gunfire was heard on the other side of the base. Then red streaks of Dracon beams hissed through the air on the side Bravonry and the others were facing.

< Fire! > cried Prince Kayltan.

A row of arisths aimed and fired at the source of the Dracon flashes. For a few minutes, the air was filled with red and blue streaks as one enemy fired upon the other. The atmosphere became unbearably hot as the shots of electricity heated the air. Screams were heard from the inside of the base.

After fifteen minutes the battle ended. The last of the shots were fired and then all fell silent again.

Gallentin took out his empty cartridge. The gun muzzle was steaming. He couldn't believe that it was all over so quickly. It wasn't as heroic as Gallentin would have liked to imagine, but it was a battle and now it was over.

< We won, > he said.

Chapter 6

Bravonry leaned against the ditch. He couldn't believe it was over. It was one of the worst fifteen minutes of his entire life, but now his fear of being shot and killed faded away as the fog rolled in thicker.

Chalquin looked over to the ruined base. He couldn't see it. The rain had stopped slightly, but now the fog was so heavy that it covered his view of the Yeerk outpost.

By now, the other arisths were murmuring to each other.

< Is it over? >

< That was quick. >

< These battles aren't as bad as I thought they were. >

< This wasn't a battle; this was target practice! >

< Quiet! > shouted Prince Kayltan. < Stand guard. Reload your weapons. >

The young recruits started to complain about the Prince's useless order to themselves as they relaxed and reloaded their weapons. Everything was going to be fine.

Bravonry turned his head slightly, listening. < Hey, do you hear something? >

< What? > asked Chalquin. But then he heard it too. It was a dull roar, like a roll of far-off thunder. But it was more than thunder.

Gallentin was one of the first to see it. < Look! > he whispered. < Look! >

Bravonry got a quick peek. Out of the mists, a line of Hork-Bajir were charging straight towards them, Dracon beams raised and shouting like there was no tomorrow. Tails whipping, feet stomping, their large eyes glowing with hate and anger, they came and there was no stopping them.

< Hold your fire! > cried the Prince. He stood up in full view, with a Shredder in each hand. 

Bravonry searched for another cartridge to load his gun with. He didn't have any more.

< Here, > hissed Chalquin, handing him one. < Hurry up and load. >

Bravonry couldn't load the gun. His hands were shaking. < But we won, > he murmured to himself. < They're not suppose to come back. > The fear was coming back, ten times worse now.

The countless horde of Hork-Bajir were coming closer. For some reason they were holding their fire. And so were the Andalites.

Now the enemy was coming closer. Two hundred yards. One hundred yards. Fifty. Thirty.

Chapter 7

Panic was growing inside of Bravonry. Even though Andalites abandoned religion long ago, Bravonry began to pray. He didn't know who he was praying too, for he believed in no god, but he was praying to someone, anyone to stop his fear. < Please, > he said aloud, < let me be strong. Please don't let me run. Don't let me run. > His legs were tense. The only thing Bravonry wanted to do was run away from this evil mob. But he couldn't. It would then mean that Bravonry was nothing but a coward, and his honor would be forever disgraced. Every Andalite knew this.

< Ready! > cried the Prince. He was so calm. How could anyone be calm when three hundred Hork-Bajir are running straight at you?!

< Aim. > The Hork-Bajir were ten yards away. Bravonry began to back away. Chalquin grabbed his arm.

< You won't run, > he growled at him tensely. < You're not a coward. >

< Commence firing! > cried the brave Prince as the Hork-Bajir roared viciously and jumped into the Andalite ditch.

Gallentin fired his gun. The Hork-Bajir that jumped him fell dead at his feet. He turned and was hit in the back by a Hork-Bajir blade. Gallentin fell.

Chalquin wasn't using his gun. He was using his tail blade, slashing with deadly accuracy. Bravonry covered his back, both fighting for their lives. The fear was still in Bravonry, but he fought on, knowing that if he stopped, he would be killed.

Gallentin quickly rose to his feet. He got hurt? How could that have happened? In all of his fantasies, he was never hurt. But many things were different than from what he imagined. 

Through the mist and fog, he couldn't see anybody. Then another Hork-Bajir roared in, but before he could react, Gallentin slew him with his tail blade. The beast fell, holding a dead Andalite in its claws.

Gallentin stared at the dead beings. He recognized the slain Andalite. It was a young aristh that resided in the barrack right next to him. He knew that Andalite. And now he was dead.

Suddenly it dawned on this young aristh that this battle was not a fantasy dream come true but very real and very dangerous. He turned to face another Hork-Bajir. He struck him down with his tail just as the Hork-Bajir swung with his arm blade. Gallentin fell upon his knees, blood pouring from his tail. It did not end with a tail blade anymore. Gallentin's tail blade was stuck in the dead Hork-Bajir's chest, the end of his tail severed off from the rest of his body.

Gallentin screamed in pain and horror. His tail! He looked around with wild eyes. Around him, beings were fighting, killing, and attacking each other. A seed of panic started to grow inside of Gallentin. How could he think that he could fight against these creatures? How could he have imagined this battle without realizing what it was really like? How could he think that war was a game? It wasn't. War was never a game!

Chapter 8

Chalquin and Bravonry fought side by side, Hork-Bajir falling fast. But one sneaked up upon the two.

< Look out! > cried Bravonry. But it was too late.

The Hork-Bajir made its mark on Chalquin just before he fell to Bravonry's blade.

< No! > gasped Chalquin as he fell.

Gallentin saw Chalquin fall. But he couldn't run and help. He had no blade. Andalites were helpless without their tail blades. Grabbing his Shredder, Gallentin stood up. Around him all he could see were bleeding and broken bodies, Hork-Bajir and Andalite alike. The panic grew worse, for what Gallentin saw wasn't just scattered bodies. He saw Death itself.

His insides began to knot up. His hands began to shake uncontrollably. Death was everywhere. It came in all forms, he realized, whether it was a Dracon beam or a Hork-Bajir blade. And Death was out to get him. This fear of Death swelled up inside of poor Gallentin. Suddenly, he didn't want to fight anymore. Because if he fought anymore he could get killed. He could_ die_. This thought scared him. This fear, this great and horrible fear, grew until Gallentin could stand it no longer. Bleeding heavily, Gallentin ran into the dense jungle.

Running foolishly, this aristh dodged Hork-Bajir and Andalite alike. He just wanted to get away from the killing, the fighting and Death. At that crazy moment, Gallentin didn't care about helping his friends. He didn't care about coming back to fight. He didn't care about disgracing himself, or about his peers calling him a coward. He didn't care for anything at all other than the very thing he wanted most.

< I just want to live! > He sobbed in the fog and drizzle-laden air. < I just want to live! > Gallentin fell onto the ground. He took off his belt and wrapped it around what was left of his tail, applying pressure to stop the bleeding. He moaned softly as the pain got worse and the bleeding wouldn't stop. _I don't care about war no more_, he thought, his hearts filling with sorrow. _I don't want to be a hero. I just don't want to die._ Just before his eyes went dark, he saw a dismal thing coming towards him. _Don't come to me, Death,_ he whimpered. Then, for him, everything when black. 

Chapter 9

Bravonry defended his fallen comrade with a strength he never knew he had before. He slashed with his tail blade and fired with a Shredder in each hand, just like he saw Prince Kayltan doing.

Then, quite unexpectantly, the battle was over. The last Hork-Bajir ran off into the mists, and all that was left was a hundred or so Andalites in a field of causalities.

It became quiet again as each aristh dealt with what he had been through. Then the voice of Tactical Officer Pandige broke the silence.

< All...all surviving Andalites able...able to walk ...report to the Yeerk outpost immediately, > the T.O. called weakly.

And slowly, one by one, the Andalites gathered. The rain finally came to a halt. Now the sun came out, shedding light upon the world.

Chapter 10

There were ninety-eight casualties altogether. Fifty-five dead, and forty-three wounded. Prince Kayltan was devastated. Never, in all of his fifteen years of training Andalite cadets, had he lost so many on the final assignment. But he was proud too, that this batch of arisths fought so bravely, some to the bitter end.

The Andalite Dome ship sent down the medical crew and back-up, but the back-up wasn't needed. All Hork-Bajir who fled were later found dead from their injuries.

Bravonry and Chalquin survived despite some heavy wounds to their back and tail. Bravonry himself found Gallentin lying about a mile away from the battle site. Gallentin had his belt tied around his wounded tail, and his hands pressed together, as if during his last moment, he was pleading with some unknown being.

Chalquin and Bravonry were in the Andalite dome, quietly contemplating to themselves.

< Poor Gallentin, > Bravonry couldn't help repeating.

< This is war, > Chalquin replied sadly. < Some just aren't ready even when they think they are. >

Bravonry turned and glanced at a group of Andalites gathered at one end of the dome.

< They're giving out assignments, > he said. Bravonry hoped he and Chalquin would be assigned to the same ship.

< I already looked. > Chalquin glanced at his friend. < You're on the _QuickTail_; I'm on the _Relythan_. >

Bravonry was disappointed that he comrade that he fought along side with won't be with him anymore, but he didn't show it.

< We'll be arriving at the Andalite base tomorrow, > Chalquin continued. < Then we'll have to go our separate ways, I guess. >

A silent moment followed.

< Bravonry? > Chalquin said. < Good luck. >

< You too. > Bravonry paused as he stared out of the dome into the regions of space beyond. He saw that he and hundreds of others like him would be fighting in this great war. Some would die. Some would run. Some would rise to fame. Some would remain anonymous forever. His own destiny was uncertain. < You think you're ready, Chalquin? >

Chalquin looked outside too. < As ready as I'll ever be. >


End file.
